


STITCH N BITCH N PAIN - avengers edition

by kalakirya, reena_jenkins



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Chat!fic, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Stitch n bitch, headcanons, not!podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: In which Reena_Jenkins and Kalakirya have headcanons about what an avengers stitch n bitch might look like. Funny headcanons. Painful headcanons.





	STITCH N BITCH N PAIN - avengers edition

**Title:** STITCH N BITCH N PAIN

 **Pairings:** gen

 **Rating:** teen and up

 **Summary:** ok, so what happened is that in 2016 reena_jenkins and kalakirya headcanoned about what an Avengers stitch-n-bitch would look like! There is also a version in which we continued these headcanons into Star Wars-ville; that version can be downloaded [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13862730)

 **content notes:** ummm more or less solipsism syndrome, which is when you believe that the world beyond your mind doesn't exist. it's not quite that. but close.

 **Length (Avengers only):** 0:20:44

[AVENGERS EDITION - direct link (right-click to download, left-click to stream)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/STICH%20N%20BITCH%20N%20PAIN%20-%20avengers%20edition.mp3)


End file.
